mawar biru untuk gadis lavender
by Penulis Frontal
Summary: hinata ditugaskan oleh tsunade dgan naruto dan beberapa ninja chounin yang lain menuju desa tersembunyi untuk mencari sasuke. Disana mereka dikejutkan oleh musuhnya yang ternyata adalah akatsuki.. Yang tak lain adalah pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto beserta semua karakternya hanya milik masashi kishimoto**

**Title : mawar biru untuk gadis lavender.**

**Summary : Hinata ditugaskan oleh Tsunade dgan Naruto dan beberapa ninja chounin yang lain menuju desa tersembunyi untuk mencari Sasuke. Disana mereka dikejutkan oleh musuhnya yang ternyata adalah akatsuki.. Yang tak lain adalah pain. Jiraya datang disaat2 genting namun malang Hinata terkena shinra tensei dan terjatuh ke jurang.. Namun ia berhasil diselamatkan oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut kebiruan.. Bagaimanakah kejadian slanjutnya?**

**Warning : typo, cerita berdasarkan anime naru namun berbeda dimensi, rada ga jelas gtu, dont like dont read..**

**rated : T **

**cerita ini settingnya menggambil tempat saat setelah Naruto berhasil mengalahkan hidan dan kakuzu dan setelah matinya deidara dan selamatnya Sasuke dari ledakan. adapun cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tak berkaitan dengan anime aslinya**

* * *

><p>Semenjak dikalahkanya kakuzu dan hidan, Naruto terus berusahan berlatih diam diam.<p>

Ia berusaha menghilangkan kelemahannya disaat menggunakan fuuton rasengan..

**Bledduaarrrrrrrrr...!**

ledakan keras disertai dengan suara memekakan telinga tampak terlihat di area khusus berlatih di konoha..

Kepulan asap hitam yang mulai menghilang mulai menampakkan lubang yang sangat besar jauh dipermukaan tanah..

Ketika asapnya telah sirna terlihat tubuh Naruto tergeletak ditengah-tengah lubang yang terbentuk tadi..

Ia terengah engah.. Sambil menatap langit..

Hari ini adalah hari latihanya yang paling terasa menyakitkan..

Hari demi hari cidera ditangannya semakin parah..

Namun Naruto seakan tak pernah perduli dan tetap mengutamakan latihannya.

"Masih belum bisa... Sasuke... Kurasa aku masih dibawahmu.." kata Naruto dalam hatinya ketika melihat tangan kananya serasa kaku tak bisa digerakan dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah...

Pandanganya memudar dan ia lalu jatuh pingsan.

**(Beberapa saat kemudian di rumah sakit konoha tepatnya di dalam ruangan no 122.)**

"heehhh kau ini.. Sudah berapa kali dibilang jangan berlatih lagi dengan menggunakan fuuton rasengan.. Kau kan sudah diberitahu guru Kakashi kan. dasar keras kepala.." Sakura sibuk ngedumel sambil tanganya memancarkan chakra medis untuk mengobati tangan kanan Naruto yang diperban.

"hmm a-aku baik-baik saja kok Sakura.. ini cuma kecelakaan kecil akibat kesalahan penggunaan chakra ketika aku bereksperimen dengan fuuton di jutsu rasenganku, supaya jurus itu jadi lebih kuat lagi.." Naruto menyeringai tampa rasa dosa sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"bereksperimen? Kau kan tau seberapa berbahayanya fuuton rasengan itu, kau itu patut bersyukur sampai saat ini tanganmu masih munkin untuk disembuhkan.." Sakura menghela nafas sejenak lalu berkonsentrasi pada chakranya lagi..

"iyah.. dengan menggunakan chakra kyubi, aku kira jutsu rasengan fuuton akan lebih powerful.." Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan exspresi lebih kelihatan serius..

"chakra Kyubi? Maksudmu?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya..

"yang tadi kulakukan itu menggabungkan fuuton rasengan dengan chakra Kyubi, dengan menjadi ekor 2 namun aku blum berhasil karena dibutuhkan energy chakra Kyubi yang cukup besar agar bisa seimbang pada pemakaian jutsunya."

"jadi aku harus ke mode 3 ekor tapi sulit skali karena aku harus dalam keadaaan emosi tinggi sebelum jadi sperti itu..persoalanya jika aku sampai ke tahap ekor 4 maka aku akan kehilangan ingatan seperti pada waktu itu" Kata Naruto membayangkan pertempuranya dengan Orochimaru beberapa waktu lalu.

Sakura terdiam berpikir, sebelum sempat Sakura mencerna apa yang diucapkan Naruto tiba tiba pintu ruangan terbuka.. Shizune melangkah masuk dengan diikuti tonton..

"bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Shizune..

"aku berhasil menylamatkan tanganya tapi kondisi tanganya blum bisa digunakan.." terang Sakura..

Shizune mengagguk pelan memahami kondisi Naruto lalu ia mendekati Naruto lalu menyerahkan botol kecil berisi cairan kehitaman padanya.

"segera minum obat ini Naruto, ini obat khusus yang bisa memulihkan kondisimu dengan waktu yang relatif sangat cepat, dan setelah itu kau harus ke kantor hokage.. Nona Tsunade menugaskanmu dalam misi baru.." ujar Shizune sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan..

"ttunggu.. Sekarang? Apa aku harus mendapat misi lagi sementara dengan kondisi begini?" seru Naruto.. Dengan mata berubah memutih

"sudahlah jangan cerewet Naruto.. Segera minum obatnya dan kekantor hokage.. Obat itu khusus dibawakan Hinata untukmu.. Ramuan itu sangat manjur" jawab Shizune ketus sambil meneruskan langkahnya berlalu dari mereka..

Naruto memandangi botol kecil itu dengan seksama.

"apa iya obat ini begitu manjur?" tanyanya yang ditujukan pada dirinya..

"sudahlah sebaiknya cepat diminum saja!" kata Sakura dengan nada menyuruh..

"Tapi.. Hmm iya iya dech" Naruto mulai meneguk habis isi botol itu.

tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar jeritan Naruto di dalam ruangan itu.

"waaaaaaaaa pahiiiitttt sekaaliiiiiiiii..."

"pahit sekali.. pahit sekali obat ini.. gila ku sangka rasanya gak akan sepahit ini... teriaknya sambari berlari keluar ruangan yang bermaksud mencari minum.

meninggalkan Sakura yang sempat mengerutkan keningnya.

**(SEMENTARA ITU DI KANTOR HOKAGE..)**

" kalian datang tepat pada waktunya" ujar Tsunade pada team baru yang berhasil dikumpulkanya. Hinata hyuga, Neji hyuga dan juga Sakura, Kakashi dan Lee sudah berdiri dihadapanya..."

"anoo nona Tsunade kenapa saya juga ikut dipanggil bukankah sudah ada Neji yang mempunyai bakyugan?" tanya Hinata agak gugup..

" hemm pertanyaan bagus... kali ini musuh kita bukan orang biasa ia adalah ninja dengan ahli genjutsu... seseorang yang mempunyi kekuatan yang tak kan bisa dipandang enteng... semua setrategi sudah kuatur dan dengan adanya dua orang pengguna bakyugan maka misi ini munkin akan berjalan lancar...

"nona Tsunade sebenarnya misi mendadak apa lagi ini?" tanya Neji

"hmm sebenarnya tadi aku mendapatkan pesan penting dari sebuah desa rahasia yang letaknya dekat suna.. desa matahari.. Ada berita tentang keberadaan Sasuke disana.." kata Tsunade yang lalu tersenyum sambil melempar kurinai ke atap.

**...BRUKKKK'...**

"Haaa Sasukeee..." tiba tiba Naruto terjatuh dari penyamaranya dari atap... sekali lagi Sakura mengerutkan keningnya..

"Naruto, sejak kapan kau diatas sana? Ahh dia memang tak berubah.." keluhnya pelan..

"Ahh jadi benar yah Sasuke ada disana? Hmmmm ok kalau begitu baiklah.. Ayoo sekarang kita berangkaat ke sanaaa!" teriak Naruto dengan nada memerintah...

**bletaakk..**

"aduhh.. Duhh" Naruto memegangi kepalanya karena dipukul Tsunade..

"Jangan sok gitu yah.. tim belum dibentuk dan aku juga kan belum putuskan siapa yang akan jadi pemimpinya.. " Tsunade mengomel dgan agak kesal..

"Ahh iya iya maaf aku terlalu bersemangat... Ohm oh iya Hinata.. Terimakasih ya obatnya.." Naruto tersenyum mengalihkan pandanganya ke Hinata.

"Eh ehm itu.. tidak apa apa Naruto.. Aku.. Aku khusus membawakanya untukmu.." senyum Hinata dengan muka memerah..

"Hahh baiklah.. Jadi apa rencana kita nona Tsunade.." Tanya Kakashi..

"Sasuke positif ada disana.. Kalian ingat ledakan bom bunuh diri deidara kan..? Stelah kejadian itu Sasuke ternyata selamat dari ledakan dan menghilang.. Setelah beberapa waktu kemudian ia berhasil dilacak di desa terpencil itu.. Tujuan Sasuke itu mencari kakaknya.. Dan dia di bantu 3 orang ninja.."

"Jadi berati markas akatsuki yang lain ada diskitar sana juga..? Kata Neji..

"Munkin saja.. Maka aku rasa telah jelas. Tujuan kita adalah membawa pulang Sasuke hidup hidup. Kakashi kutetapkan sebagai tim kelompok kalian dan aku harap kalian bisa berkerja sama dengan baik!"

"baiiikk" mereka serentak mengangguk.

**(Di pintu gerbang konoha)**

semuanya sudah bersiap didepan gerbang..

"Ok semua dengarkan aku" kata Kakashi "kita akan bergerak dgan membagi tim, tim akan dibagi 2.. team pertama Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura. Tim dua Neji, Aku sendiri dan lee."

"baiklah kali ini misi kita berhasil atau tidak ditentukan dengan kerja sama tim kelompok"

Kakashi lalu mensummon pakkun dan menyuruhnya untuk melacak jejak Sasuke lewat baunya..

"berangkaattt" seru Kakashi melompat di rerimbunan pohon diikuti Naruto dan yang lain..

**(sementara itu di markas akatsuki)**

Berapa jumlah mereka..?" Pain terlihat antusias mendengarkan berita Zetsu yg menceritakan pergerakan tim Naruto..

"hampir semua ninja kelas chounin ke atas diikutkan.. Mereka memang tak begitu berbahaya namun jika mereka bersatu akan sangat merepotkan" kata Zetsu

"hmmm jadi Uzumaki Naruto juga datang yah... kalo begitu keuntungan bagi kita..." Tobi tiba2 muncul dari permukaan tanah dekat Itachi.

"Zetzu, Kisame coba kau alihkan Kakashi dan yang lain.. sementara Aku yang akan menghadapi jinkiuuriki..." Kata Pein.

"Ini kan tugas Itachi? Kenapa harus kau? Sahut Kisame.."

"Ini guna Untuk mempercepat proses.." jawab Pain dengan tenang

"Lagipula, kau sedang punya urusan penting dengan seseorang kan Itachi? pain melirik Itachi

"Sasuke..." Itachi menghela nafas..

"Ia sedang mencari dimana dirimu Itachi.. Apalagi sejak Deidara mati.. dia terlihat makin berambisi" kata Tobi

"Berati aku juga harus ketempat itu..Karena adiku juga ada disana sekarang, lagipula ada sesuatu yang hendak kukatakan padanya." Itachi menunduk dan memejamkan mata membayangkan wajah adiknya.

"itu terserah kau Itachi.. Ini urusan kalian kan?"

Itachi tetap berdiri disana tak menyahut.

"Baiklah.. Sasuke bagianmu. Naruto bagianku..hahh tampaknya kau harus menyiapkan summoner Konan.. ".

Wanita cantik berambut biru yang sedang duduk disamping pain itu menghela napas..

"Secepat inikah Nagato?"

"hahaha tampaknya ini akan jadi sangat menarik" Kisame tertawa sambil mengeluarkan samehadanya.

**(Tunggu episode berikutnya^^) **

**Mind to review?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto beserta semua karakternya hanya milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Title : mawar biru untuk gadis lavender.**

**Summary : Hinata ditugaskan oleh Tsunade dgan Naruto dan beberapa ninja chounin yang lain menuju desa tersembunyi untuk mencari Sasuke. Disana mereka dikejutkan oleh musuhnya yang ternyata adalah akatsuki.. Yang tak lain adalah Pain. Jiraya datang disaat2 genting namun malang Hinata terkena shinra tensei dan terjatuh ke jurang.. Namun ia berhasil diselamatkan oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut kebiruan.. Bagaimanakah kejadian slanjutnya?**

**cerita ini settingnya menggambil tempat saat setelah Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Hidan dan kakuzu dan setelah matinya Deidara dan selamatnya Sasuke dari ledakan. adapun cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tak berkaitan dengan anime aslinya**

* * *

><p><strong> kedua tim yang telah dibentuk kini telah memasuki area target. Sekarang mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur strategi selanjutnya.<strong>

"wah celaka ternyata kawasan ini dipenuhi dengan hutan yang luas yah.. Kalau begini akan bisa repot mendeteksi keberadaan Sasuke apalagi tampaknya hujan akan turun.." komentar anjing pakun.

"benar, nampaknya misi ini akan sulit, kawasan ini ternyata luas dan berkabut sementara gemercik hujan mulai turun..." ujar Kakashi

"Naruto coba kau lacak jejak Sasuke dengan bunshinmu.." perintah Kakashi

"baiklah.. aku akan berusaha dengan maksimal" jawab Naruto. dia mulai melakukan segel andalanya

"taju kagebunshin no jutsu..! " teriak Naruto dan dalam sekejab terdapat ratusan bahkan lebih bhunsin Naruto.

"baiklah semuanya tolong yah!" Naruto yang asli memberi perintah pada bunshin2nya..

Lalu bunshinya langsung terpencar masing masing menyelidiki arah berbeda.

"Bagus Naruto dari sini kita sebaiknya berpencar saja. Kau dan hinata juga Sakura ke arah kanan sedang aku dan Neji juga Lee ke kir..begitu bunshinmu atau timmu

menemukan keberadaan Sasuke laporkan padaku secepatnya.

"baiklah sekarang ayo bergerak..!" teriak Kakashi memeberi aba aba dan mereka mulai melesat dengan masing masing tim ke arah berlawanan.

* * *

><p><strong>sementara itu hujun turun dengan deras disertai petir, nampak Sasuke, Karin,Jugo dan suegetsu berteduh di sebuah kuil..<strong>

"Huh membosankan. Sasuke, sampai kapan kita harus berteduh disini?" keluh Suigetsu sambil mengasah pedang besarnya..

"Kurasa sampai hujanya berhenti, akan lebih mudah melacak dimana Itachi berada tanpa adanya hujan, karena sharinganku akan lebih peka" jawab Sasuke.

Dia lalu menuju ke luar, menatap langit yang sedang mencurahkan tangisnya dengan deras.

"Karin katanya markas akatsuki ada di sekitar daerah sini kan?" tanya Jugo tiba tiba.

"menurut info yang kudapatkan sih, markas Akatsuki tak begitu jauh dari sini tapi masalahnya kita kan belum tau persis dimana tempatnya itu, aku juga masih belum bisa mendeteksi chakra lawan lawan kita sampai sekarang" kata Karin.

"ah payah kau Karin, apa hanya karena gara gara hujan saja kau lalu tak mampu mendeteksi keberadaan akatsuki..munkin kau memang belum berusaha mencobanya

atau kau memang tak sehebat yang dikatakan Sasuke.." ejek Suigetsu dengan sinis..

**byaarr..!**

kepala Suigetsu mencair setengah bagian karena dipukul Karin..

"jangan remehkan kemampuanku yah, Kalaupun kita bertarung belum tentu kau bisa menang.." Karin yang merasa terus menerus diremehkan oleh Suigetsu menjadi menjadi emosi..

"awhh sakit.. Kenapa lagi kau Karin aku kan tadi cuma beropini saja.. Lagian kalau kau memang sehebat yang dikatakan tentunya kau pasti sudah mampu melacak Itachi dan teman temanya dari tadi kan?, jangan katakan begitu hujan turun terus kemampuanmu jadi melemah hahh.." Suigetsu memegangi kepalanya yang mulai memadat dan beberbentuk semula kembali..

"kau ini..." geram Karin emosi. Ia sudah bersiap dengan kuda kudanya untuk menyerang Suigetsu.

"hei sudahlah.. Sudah kukatakan tujuan kita hampir sama jadi kenapa kalian terus bertengkar?" Seru Sasuke berusaha melerai mereka..

"Suigetsu jaga omonganmu, kita ini satu tim!" hardik Sasuke

"ah iya iya.. tadi aku kan cuma beropini saja, dia tuh yang emosian" Suigetsu tetap menanggapi perkataan Sasuke dengan santai sambil tersenyum.

"ah sikap Sasuke benar benar keren seperti biasanya" gumam Karin sambil menatap Sasuke...

"Karin, sekarang kau coba lakukan lagi.. Cobalah lebih berkonsentrasi lagi.. Tolonglah" kata Sasuke dengan masih bernada dingin.

"b-baiklah.. Sasuke.." wajah Karin memerah melihat tatapan matanya yang terasa tajam kepadanya.

"Aku akan berusaha.. Lagipula aku tak ingin diremehkan didepanmu Sasuke.." kata Karin dalam hati.

Ia memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi lagi.. dan beberapa saat kemudian.. Mata Karin terbuka dan ia berteriak kaget..

"Ah apaa.. apa apan ini? Sensasi chakra yang barusan kurasakan tadi sangat besar dan mereka tidak sedikit Sasuke, dan

mereka menuju kesini, kita harus cepat bergerak dari sini" kata Karin..

"apa salah satu dari mereka mempunyai chakra yang sangat besar" tanya Sasuke.

"benar, lebih mirip seperti jinchuriki.." jawab Karin.

"pasti mereka.." kata Sasuke, dia terdiam beberapa saat membayangkan Naruto..

"kalau begitu ayo kita bergerak sekarang! Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunggu hujanya reda!"

Tim hebi dengan cepat meloncat melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi bergerak menjauhi kuil..

"Apa kau tau siapa mereka Sasuke?". Tanya Jugo di tengah perjalanan mereka..

"Kemunkinan besar orang orang konoha, yang jelas mereka tak boleh mengganggu tujuanku.."

Baru beberapa ratus meter didepan mereka nampak bayangan Naruto terlihat didepan Sasuke dalam posisi menyerang...

"Sasukee..!" teriak Naruto bermaksud memukul jatuh sahabatnya itu dari arah depan namun..

**CCtaarrr bzzz bzzz..!**

"ahhhhh"

** blummm..!**

bunshin Naruto lenyap ketika menyentuh tubuh Sasuke yang dialiri chidori nagashi...

"fyuhh hampir saja tadi, siapa dia Sasuke? tanya Jugo

"Teman lama" jawab Sasuke sinkat..

Mereka lalu terus bergerak menuju tempat yang telah dicurigai Sasuke sebagai tempat persembunyian kakaknya atas paduan Karin.

* * *

><p><strong>Di tim Kakashi<strong>

"Aku sudah mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke guru Kakashi.." teriak salah satu bunshin Naruto yang paling dekat dengan Kakashi, mencoba memberitahunya tentang

keberadaan Sasuke. Naruto memang bisa mengetahui apa apa yang dilihat bunshinya.

"Ah bagus dmana dia Naruto?" tanya Kakashi

"sekitar beberapa kilometer lagi dari sini ke utara.!

**blumm..!** bunshin Naruto langsung lenyap setelah menyampaikan info kepada Kakashi.

"guru Kakashi firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Sebaiknya kita mempercepat gerakan kita" kata Neji..

"aku juga punya perasaan demikian. Kita harus cepat cepat kesana. kalau bisa sebelum naruto, aku tak mau akatsuki malah memanfaatkan moment ini untuk mengincar Naruto.. Baiklah ayo kita menambah kecepatan kita!" Kakashi mengaktifkan sharinganya dan mempercepat lajunya 2 kali lipat. Neji dan Lee juga

meningkatkan kecepatanya.. Mereka berbalik arah menuju arah yang diberikan Naruto

**Di tim Naruto**

"Ah bagus ahirnya aku tau tempatnya... Tak jauh dari sini, arah utara." Mereka menghentikan pengejaran sasuke untuk sejenak.

"Naruto.. darimana kau tau" tanya Sakura

"salah satu bunshinku melihatnya.. Aku harus menghentikan Sasuke secepatnya.." Naruto memindahkan chkranya hingga ia transfrom ke bunshin yang terletak dekat

di tempat terdekat Sasuke..

**wuzzhh..!**

tubuh asli Naruto tiba tiba menghilang..

"Naruto tunggu..!" bakyugen Hinata yang rupanya menangkap perpindahan chakara Naruto dengan mudah melihat posisi yang dimaksud Naruto dan dia dengan cepat

melesat mengejar Naruto. Meninggalkan Sakura dibelakangnya..

"Hey Hinata.. Tunggu.." sakura mencoba menyusul kawanya tapi rupanya hinata sangat cepat dalam bergerak..

"ahh sial, jurus apa yang hinata gunakan, ia bergerak sangat cepat... Baru ku tau kalau ternyata kecepatan maksimalku masih belum apa apa dibanding pengguna bakyugan itu..celaka aku kehilangan jejak hinata dan Naruto. Padahal aku harus menemani mereka sebagai ninjutsu medis.." Sakura berhenti sejenak dan berbalik arah berfikir untuk bergabung dgan tim Kakashi namun..

"Jurus air... gelombang naga air.." ahh.. Sakura terpental kebelakang, beruntung tubuhnya ditangkap Kakashi yang rupanya sudah menyusul tim Naruto tepat waktu.

**Byaaaarrr..!**

mendadak mereka terkena gelombang air bah yang dahsyat. Zetsu dan Kisame muncul didepan mereka, berdiri di dahan pohon sambil tertawa evil..

"Ukh Bastard.." Maki Kakashi yang tubuhnya ikut terpukul keras di pohon namun ia sempat berpegangan pada pohon dengan menggendong tubuh Sakura yang luka ringan. sementara yang lainya berpegangan pada pohon pohon agar tidak ikut hanyut pada gelombang air yang tercipta akibat jutsu Kisame..

"Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi hatake Kakashi.." Kisame menyeringai senang melihat lawan favoritnya itu.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu Sasuke tiba tiba menghentikan lankahnya. mengetahui siapa yang mencegatnya didepannya..<p>

"Ahirnya aku menemukanmu Sasuke.." Exspresi wajah Naruto tampak gusar penuh kemarahan.

"Huh..rupanya kau lagi.. minggirlah Naruto.. atau kau akan jadi mayat.. kali ini" kata Sasuke dengan expresi tetap dingin.

"Kau tidak tau Sasuke.. ini sudah berahir.. pulanglah ke konoha bersamaku.. atau aku akan memaksamu secara kasar.."

"Hn kalian bertiga tetaplah disini biarkan aku yang maju." Kata Sasuke menghentikan niat Jugo dan Suigetsu yang berniat menyerang Naruto.

"Dari dulu kau sama saja Naruto, harusnya dulu kau kubunuh saja." Sasuke maju berlari menyerang Naruto.

**Bzz crtarr bzzz bzzz!**

"chidori!." Sasuke maju dgan chidori di lengan kiri smemtara yang kanan mencabut pedang kusanagi..

"huhhh sudah kubilang aku tak akan mebiarkanmu dengan semudah itu Sasuke!, aku akan memaksamu pulang kali ini!, aku sudah berlatih keras untuk hari ini.."

**khingg..!** Naruto Juga maju dgan rasenganya ukuran besarnya..

Namun sebelum serangan mereka bertemu.

Tiba tiba muncul cahaya menyilaukan ditengah mereka dan..

**shinra tensei..!**

Ugh tubuh naruto dan sasuke masing masing terpental kebelakang..

"Sasuke..!" Jugo dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang terpental. sementara Naruto menghantam pepohonan namun ia terlihat masih baik2 saja..

"ughh sial siapa kau?" Naruto berusaha berdiri., dilihatnya sosok akatsuki berambut merah yang mirip dirinya dan bertindik.. Yang tiba tiba berdiri di tengah2 mereka.

Ia menatap Naruto dengan tenang sebelum berujar pelan.

"Naruto namaku Pain aku ditugaskan Madara untuk menangkapmu karena Hidan dan Kakusu gagal menangkapmu di konoha.."

Lalu Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke..

"Kakakmu ada disana menunggumu Sasuke.."kata pain menunjuk ke arah tepat di belakangnya.

"Itachi.." kata sasuke, wajahnya menjadi antusias menemukan apa yang dicarinya..

"apa sebaiknya kita tak hati hati saja Sasuke. Ini munkin saja jebakan mereka." Bisik Karin.

"huh aku tak perduli" kata Sasuke sambil berusaha berdiri.

"ini munkin kesempatan terahirku, ayo kita kesana!" perintah Sasuke, Karin dan Jugo sejenak saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk.

"aku tak tahu ada dipihak mana kau ini tapi terimakasih karena menujukan jalan bagiku untuk bertemu musuh lamaku" ujar Sasuke pada pain sebelum ia dan tim hebi

akhirnya melesat menghilang kearah yang ditunjukan Pain.

sekarng tinggal Naruto dan Pain si pemimpin akatsuki yang tersisa di tempat itu.

"Naruto ini tiba waktunya kau ikut kami.." ujar Pain.

"Grhhhh…" aura Kyubi tiba tiba muncul mengelilingi Naruto. Dia saat ini dipenuhi amarahnya yang tak bisa dibendung lagi..

**gomen for typo dan kesalahan kesalahan yg lain. dalam waktu dekat bakal diperbaiki.. eh kalau saya ada waktu loh^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto beserta semua karakternya hanya milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Title : mawar biru untuk gadis lavender.**

**Summary : Hinata ditugaskan oleh Tsunade dgan Naruto dan beberapa ninja chounin yang lain menuju desa tersembunyi untuk mencari Sasuke. Disana mereka dikejutkan oleh musuhnya yang ternyata adalah akatsuki.. Yang tak lain adalah Pain. Jiraya datang disaat2 genting namun malang Hinata terkena shinra tensei dan terjatuh ke jurang.. Namun ia berhasil diselamatkan oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut kebiruan.. Bagaimanakah kejadian slanjutnya?**

**rated : T  
><strong>

**cerita ini settingnya menggambil tempat saat setelah Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Hidan dan kakuzu dan setelah matinya Deidara dan selamatnya Sasuke dari ledakan. adapun cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tak berkaitan dengan anime aslinya**

* * *

><p>Naruto dengan amarahnya mulai menyerang Pain, ia menggadakan dirinya menjadi banyak dan menyerang sang pemimpin akatsuki dari segala arah, namun rinnegan Pain melihat salah satu dari sekian banyaknya klon bayangan, ada satu bayangan yang cuma diam mengawasi dan tak menyerangnya, klon itu berada di garis paling belakang. Pain lalu menyimpulkan bahwa sosok itu adalah tubuh asli Naruto dan dia dengan cepat melompat menghindari sergapan para bunshin dan dengan cepat bergerak kearah salah satu klon Naruto yang berada paling belakang.<p>

"ketemu kau!" seru Pain mengarahkan tenaga shinra tenseinya tepat kekepala target

"ughh.." tak ayal lagi gerakan super cepat Pain dan serangan fatalnya itu membuat incaraanya terpental menghantam tanah dengan keras..

**Blumm blumm..!**

satu persatu klon klon Naruto menghilang mengiringi senyuman kepuasan sang pemimpin akatsuki karena ia menyangka telah mengenai tubuh Naruto yang asli. Senyumanya tiba tiba memudar berganti dengan keterkejutanya ketika tubuh Naruto yang ia pukul dengan jurus mematikan tadi ternyata juga ikut lenyap bersama asap layaknya bunshin bunshin yang lain.

"Hah apa?, jadi.. Itu tadi juga cuma bayangan?."

Pain dengan agak panik melihat ke semua tempat untuk mendeteksi tubuh asli Naruto..

**blarrrrrrr!**

tiba tiba tanah dibelakang Pain meledak..

"Mencariku yahh..!" Naruto muncul dari dalam tanah tempat ledakan itu berasal, dia mengerahkan rasenganya tepat ke arah Pain... Pain yang terkejut berbalik dengan cepat ke arah suara itu berniat untuk menangkis serangan Naruto namun ternyata ia kalah cepat dari bocah itu.

**khingg...!**

bulatan chakra itu secara tepat mengenai dan mengoyak bagian dada Pain hingga membuat baju akatsukinya robek.. Pain kaget sekali.. Ia tak menyangka ia bakal bersembunyi dalam tanah..

rasengan Naruto menekan dadanya dengan kuat dan mulai mengoyak kulitnya.. Namun ternyata Pain lebih dulu sempat menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto yang menghantamkan rasengan didadanya dengan cengkraman tangan kirinya...

"Ughh ahh shin..shinra tenseii...!" teriak Pain terbata bata, tanganya mengeluarkan suatu energi yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Tepat disaat Naruto menekankan rasenganya dengan keras dan

**wuzzzzzhhh..**

Rasengan di tangan Naruto mengecil dan ahirnya lenyap.

"Ah apa apaan?.." Naruto terbelakak kaget atas apa yang terjadi.

Pain mencengkram tangan Naruto dengan kuat dan melemparnya hingga tubuhnya kembali terbanting dalam tanah.

"Ugh jadi kau...Kau juga bisa membalikan jutsu lawan yah.." Naruto perlahan mencoba berdiri dengan perlahan, seperti tak memperdulikan rasa sakit di badanya..

"biarpun kau bukan lawan tangguh bagiku tapi kau layak disebut musuh bocah" ujar Pain melirik sebagian bajunya robek di dadanya dan luka terbakar membekas didadanya..

"kalau kau lebih cepat dari menyerangku tadi aku munkin sudah luka parah munkin.. aku tak menyangka ternyata yg dibilang Itachi tu benar, kau ninja yg terlalu cerdik untuk diremehkan. Mulai sekarang aku akan sedikit serius..."

"huhh terserah apapun yg kau katakan, aku belum kalah dan aku tak kan menyerah dengan mudah, walau bagaimanapun aku tak kan membiarkan sasuke jatuh ketangan akatsuki.." ujar Naruto, dengan sisa kekuatanya ia mulai bersiap untuk menyerang Pain lagi..

"Taju kagebunshin no jutsu!" teriak bocah berambut kuning itu dengan lantang seraya memasang beberapa segel khasnya.

**bummms buuuomm bumms**

seketika awan pekat tercipta mengelilingi daerah tempat bertarung itu, dan dalam sekejap ratusan klon Naruto berada disetiap tempat di area itu dan mengepung Pain dari segala penjuru..

"Rasakan ini!" suara banyak Naruto menggema disetiap tempat mengiringi gerakan para klon itu maju menyerang, mereka melempar sembarang senjata rahasia ke arah Pain, mulai dari kunai sampai senjata rahasia macam shuriken. Namun dengan santainya sang pemimpin akatsuki merentangkan tanganya dan ribuan senjata rahasia itu terpental semua dan justru mengenai para klon hingga sebagian dari mereka lenyap karena senjatanya sendiri.

"Percumah saja" ucap Pain, seperti ditujukan untuk mengejek kemampuan Naruto yang masih berada jauh di bawahnya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah bunshin bunshin itu.

"bunsho tenin" teriak Pain, melepaskan gelombang aneh yang mengepung para klon itu.

"arrghhh.." merka semua melayang terkumpul disuatu titik seperti ikan yang terjaring nelayan. Lalu "bummmmmmm" klon klon itu semuanya lenyap meninggalkan satu tubuh asli Naruto yang tersisa.

"tadi aku sudah memindai seluruh kawasan ini untuk jaga jaga kau bersembunyi lagi di dalam tanah seperti tadi Naruto, aku tak mau kejadian memalukan seperti tadi terulang kembali..sekarang kau benar benar terperangkap"

Pain mengibaskan tanganya dan ketika itulah Naruto terhempas ke bumi dgan sangat keras hingga meremukan setiap tulangnya.. Lalu sebelum sempat matanya membuka, beberapa bongkah batu raksasa telah melayang dan menindih tubuhnya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"sepertinya kau sudah tak bisa apa apa lagi Naruto... sebaiknya kau menyerah saja!" kata Pain..

"ughhh sial" Naruto mengumpat tanganya tertanam dibatu itu, ia tak bisa bergerak apalagi menggunakan tehnik rasenganya..

"Kau cukup tangguh untuk kelas genin spertimu Naruto. Kau menghiburku. Sebagai rasa terima kasih maka akan kuceritakan tentang tujuan kedamaian akatsuki dan tentang kekejaman desa konoha terhadap amegakure nanti padamu!" Pain pun menghampiri tubuh Naruto dan meletakan telepak tanganya ke dahi Naruto.."kaulah yang kami butuhkan untuk kedamaian Naruto, aku akan membawamu ke markas, disana aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah sebenarnya tentang konoha, dan perbuatanya pada amegakura dimasa lalu, sebelum kukeluarkan kyubi dari tubuhmu"

"nggh brenksek.. Lepaskan aku" Naruto mencoba bergerak dgan sekuat tenaganya tapi ia tetap tak mampu lepas dari himpitan batu itu. Kepalanya mencoba berontak dari cengkraman tangan Pain yang ternyata kini menekan kepalanya bermaksud untuk mengluarkan shinra tenseinya untuk membuat Naruto pingsan.

Tepat disaat genting itu, sebuah energy keras yg entah dari mana datangnya mendorong tubuh Pain beberapa puluh meter terpental dari tempat Naruto.. Pain mendarat dengan kakinya yg berchakra hingga tubuhnya tak ambruk ke tanah.

"siapa yang menggangguku? Orang asing, cepatlah keluar!" Pain berteriak agak gusar sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.. Lalu tiba tiba matanya berhenti pada sosok gadis berambut indigo yang berada di depan tempat Naruto terperangkap. Hinata rupanya telah berhasil menyusul Naruto.

"hmmm pengganggu kecil" gerutu Pain sambil mengamati gadis itu.

"hey Hinata kenapa kau disini.? Ayo pergi dari sini!, orang itu bukan musuh biasa.. Kau bukanlah lawanya!" Naruto mencoba memperingatkan Hinata akan bahaya yg akan terjadi, namun Hinata cuma tersenyum,

"dari dulu kau selalu menganggapku lemah Naruto.. Aku selama ini selalu cuma ditolong olehmu.."

"namun taukah kau, karenamu aku menjadi kuat.. karena semangatmu juga membakar semangatku.. Melihatmu berusaha untuk menjadi ninja yang kuat membuatku.. membuatku bankit.. dulu aku begitu naif begitu tak mempercayai diriku.."

Naruto mendengarkan kata kata Hinata dgan haru..

"berkatmu sekarang aku bukan Hinata yang selemah dulu lagi Naruto.. aku sekarang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dulu, karena itu tolong Naruto.. Percayalah padaku..Ijinkan aku kali ini.. Biarkan aku gantian menolong mu dengan segenap kekuatanku sekarang.."

lalu Ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto lagi sebelum ia kembali berujar

"Aku tak perduli walau harus mati kali ini Naruto kun..."

lalu gadis hyuga itu mengaktivkan mata bakyuganya dan bersiap menyerang pain.

Sebelum sempat Naruto mencerna kalimat terahir hinata gadis itu sudah melesat pergi

"Hinataa, jangan bodohh!" teriak Naruto lagi.. Tapi ternyata Hinata tak mau mendengarnya, kali ini ia gagal mencegah keinginan Hinata.

Hinata yang hatinya kini mantap rela mati demi melindungi Naruto sama seperti dulu waktu Naruto sering melindunginya melesat ke arah Pain, Pain menyambutnya dengan serangan beruntunya namun dengan susah payah berhasil ditangkis oleh Hinata, ia ganti terus menekan Pain dengan menggunakan jurus tapaknya jouken.. tapi Pain juga selalu dapat menangkisnya dengan kedua tanganya...

Lalu setelah agak lama bertarung sengit dengan masing masing menyerang dan menangkis, Pain merentangkan tanganya kedepan.

"shinra tenseiii" serunya melepaskan jutsu itu tepat saat serangan jouken Hinata...

Walaupun klan hyuga sangat terkenal dengan joukenya yang hebat namun tenaganya ternyata masih kalah jauh dari shinra tensei, sehingga,

**blammm..!**

ledakan itu memukul tubuh Hinata dgan sangat keras. Mendorong tubuhnya hingga membuat tubuhnya terseret seret.

"Na-Narutoooo..." teriak Hinata sebelum tubuh malangnya terseret dan ahirnya masuk ke jurang yang terletak dekat dengan daerah bertarung mereka...

"tidaaaakk... Hinataaa...!" Naruto hanya bisa melihatnya teman jatuh sementara dia harus terperangkap dibatu yang menghimpitnya...

"Rupanya kau sudah mulai mengerti tentang derita Naruto tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengerti. Sewaktu aku muda. Orang orang konoha membuatku dan temanku menderita. Yg kulakukan ini belumlah apa apa dibanding perbuatan mereka padaku!"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh baaaangsaattt diam kau. Kau tak tau apa apa tentang apa itu derita..!" teriak Naruto emosi. Dan emosi Naruto telah sampai pada puncaknya.

**bluedaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr**

Naruto yang emosi melepaskan chakra kytubinya, dia ahirnya berubah menjadi ekor 6... langit pun menghitam dan chakra yang terasa sangat tajam terasa di semua tempat.

"ahh apa?" Pain kaget menyaksikan perubahan wujud Naruto yang dahsyat membuat bocah itu memiliki chakra yang naik derastis lebih dripada prediksinya. Naruto kini dalam wujud mirip mini kyubi dengan tulang tulang keras yang menyelimuti tubuhnya..

"Grrahhhhhhhhhhrmm" Naruto menggeram berlari kearah Pain.

"ohh sial, sepertinya pertempuranya akan menjadi menarik" kata Pain sambari meloncat menghindari sergapan naruto..

**-ooooooo000000000000ooooooo-**

"sensasi chakra apa ini?..." Kakashi terkejutsambil menoleh ke arah dimana sumber ledakan berasalm ia dapat merasakan perubahan chakra naruto dengan jelas dan menyimpulkan bahwa bocah itu dalam keadaan bahaya.

" kita harus segera menolong Naruto..." teriak Kakashi pada timnya disela sela pertempuranya dengan Kisame sementara Zetsu menghilang dengan aneh...

"Hehh konsentrasi saja dengan pertarungan kita.." Hardik Kisame yang berkali kali membabatkan samehadanya ke arah Kakashi yang dengan cepat meloncat mundur kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan. Neji menyerang dengan kaiten namun Kisame justru. Melemparkan pedangnya yang ternyata berubah menjadi mahluk aneh yang menyerap semua chakra neji. Membuatnya lemas.. Lalu mahluk itu membelit kaki neji membuat neji berteriak kesakitan.

Tepat disaat itu sekelebat bayangan datang melakukan tendangan taijutsu pada benda yang melilit kaki Neji.

"Tendangan puting beliung konoha!"

**brakk**

lee berhasil menyinkirkan pedang yang seperti lintah itu dari kaki neji.

Pedang itu kembali ketangan kisame..

"Lee kau tidak apa apa?." Sakura memeriksa kaki kiri lee yang bercucuran darah..

**-ooooooo000000000000ooooooo-**

"ughhh sial..." Pain meloncat mundur memegangi dadanya yang berdarah... Ledakan boom biju tak bisa ditangkis sepenuhnya dan shinra tenseinya masih belum bisa dipakai.

Naruto telah berubah menjadi ekor enam dan Pain tak menyangka kyubi mampu membengkokan shinra tenseinya..

"Konan.. Dimana kau disaat kubutuhkan?" keluh Pain..

* * *

><p><strong>ch 3 ahirnya finished :) gomen for typo dll.. ntar saya betulin kalu ada waktu..,, anyway mind to review?<strong>


	4. True power of eight tiagram 64 palm

**AN : saya belum tau kedepanya bagaimana.. Tapi saya mau fokus ke plotnya lebih dulu.. Saya mau bikin Hinata membentuk sebuah pertemanan terlebih dahulu dengan Konan.. Kalau tidak cerita ini akan jadi tidak masuk akal.**

**Author belum sempat ke warnet jadi ini langsung dari browser hp jadi maaf kalo ada kata katanya yang penempatanya acak acakan..**

Hujan lambat laun mulai berhenti, langitpun kini terlihat berangsur angsur cerah kembali. Sementara itu di dalam sebatang pohon raksasa yang terbuat dari kertas yang berdiri tak begitu jauh dari bawah jurang tempat Naruto dan pein bertarung, nampak gadis berambut indigo yang tak lain adalah Hinata Hyuga tengah mulai tersadar dari pingsanya. "Na..na..rutoo..." Rancau Hinata sebelum perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka, ia mulai tersadar bahwa dirinya kini tengah berada disbuah ruangan yang cukup gelap menyerupai gua. Tubuhnya terbaring di sebuah ranjang yang terbuat dari kertas.

"Ngh dimana aku?, apa yang terjadi?" Tubuh gadis itu masih terasa sakit, namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah mengitari gua itu mencari jalan keluar. Ia merasa seperti tengah berada dalam gua yang tak berpintu. Dengan berdiri terpaku, ia menegadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit ruangan itu yang ternyata terbuat dari kertas juga..

"Tempat apa ini..kenapa semuanya terbuat dari kertas?" gumamnya.

didorong rasa penasarannya dia menggunakan bakyougen untuk meneliti struktur dinding dinding ruangan dengan lebih detil..

rupanya kertas-kertas ini diselimuti chakra pikirnya.

Rupanya Hinata terlalu sibuk meneliti tempat itu hingga tak menyadari sosok asing telah berdiri dibelakangnya..

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun.." suara seorang perempuan itu membuat Hinata terkesiap kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.. "S-siapa kau?!" Hinata meloncat mundur ke sudut ruangan yang diterangi sebuah lilin.

Hinata mendapati sesosok berjubah, berambut panjang yang digelung.

bayangan orang itu smakin mendekati dirinya hingga kini Hinata smakin bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas.

Sosok yang ternyata seorang Wanita cantik berambut biru itu nampak membawa sebuah botol yang terlihat seperti berisi ramuan obat yang kemudian ia letakan di meja disamping dia berdiri.

Ssiapa dia.. Cantik sekali.. Pikir Hinata yang sejenak bengong menatap wanita yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapanya. Kemudian ia tersadar saat melihat lambang awan merah dijubah yang dikenakan wanita itu..

"Ahhh kau... Apakah salah satu dari mereka?!" Seru Hinata, dengan kaget, gadis itu mengaktifkan bakyuganya lagi dengan mengeluarkan kunainya.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat kepanikan sang Hyuga.

"Tenanglah gadis manis..Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu.. tadi aku melihatmu terjatuh dan terluka.. Jadi aku membawamu ketempat ini.."

"Kau..? yang menyelamatkanku tadi?" tanya Hinata, gadis itu seakan tak percawa bahwa wanita yang ia anggap musuh itu justru orang yang menyelamatkanya dari serangan pein yang memaksanya terlempar ke jurang. Konan menatap mata putihnya dan mengangguk seraya tersenyum..

"Untung saja kau tadi tidak mati terkena serangan pein, dan untung saja tadi aku bisa sempat menangkapmu sebelum tubuhmu menghantam dasar jurang.."

Hinata menatap wanita itu seakan tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakanya.

"Kau salah satu dari mereka kan?..kau anggota organisasi Akatsuki.. tapi kenapa kau menyelamatkanku yang musuhmu ini..?"

"Pertama karena kau bukan tujuan kami, Tujuan akatsuki adalah menangkap Naruto demi mencapai tujuan kami.. Kedamaian.. hingga aku tidak melihatmu sebagai musuh.. Kedua karena aku hendak meminta bantuanmu.. Aku sebenarnya dipihak nagato.. Pendiri akatsuki yang kini dimanipulasi tobi"

"Bantuanku?" Gadis bermata putih itu terlihat bingung.

"Hinata... Itu namammu kan..Aku tau kau sangat perduli dengan Naruto dan aku tau saat ini kau sangat ingin menyelamatkanya, masalahnya kau tidak bisa mengalahkan pein.. Tidak tanpa bantuanku.. Aku ingin kita saling menolong.. Aku akan membantumu menolong Naruto.. tapi kau tolong bantu aku melakukan sesuatu.. Ini demi konoha juga.."

"Apa maksudmu.. Sebenarnya kau ada dipihak mana? tadi kau bilang padaku tentang rencana kalian untuk menangkap Naruto, tapi kenapa sekarang kau ingin membantu kami?"

"Cuma aku dan itachi yang tau bahwa sebenarnya nagato, orang yang mengendalikan Pein adalah korban dari rencana licik tobi.. Orang itu adalah kaki tanganya Madara Uchiha.."

"Mmadara Uchiha? Ninja legendaris yang telah bertarung dengan hokage pertama itu?" tanya Hinata terkejut, ia menonaktifkan bakyuganya untuk mendengarkan penuturan wanita cantik itu lebih lanjut.

"Nagato aka Pein adalah korban dari ketidak adilan di masa perang dunia ninja, keluarganya dan semua relasinya terbunuh tinggal Yuhiko dan aku yang dia punya sebagai teman waktu itu.. Nagato dan yuhiko bernasib sama dan mempunyai impian yang sama yakni menciptakan keadilan yang sesungguhnya. Karena itu ia butuh sebuah kekuatan untuk merealisasikan impianya itu, hal inilah yang lantas dimanfaatkan Tobi. Saat itu ia datang ke nagato disaat kami berduka karena yuhiko telah meninggal karena dibunuh ninja konoha.. Tobi menawarinya bola mata rinnegan dan mengajaknya bekerja sama membentuk organisasi akatsuki.. Walaupun aku membujuk nagato untuk tak menerima tawaranya tapi dia dengan keras kepala tetap menerima ajakan tobi..lalu didalam akatsuki aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi yang juga bergabung dengan organisasi itu dan mulai menyadari kalau dia bergabung dengan akatsuki karena tujuan lain..Setelah memergokinya diam-diam menyelidiki berkas berkas rahasia di markas, dia memberitahuku tentang hal yang mengejutkan, bahwa ternyata madara Uchiha yang berada dibalik organisasi akatsuki dan rencananya yang ternyata menyimpang dari tujuan akatsuki yang disampaikan tobi pada kami..Ternyata dia berencana menguasai dunia shinobi ini... Aku dan Itachi lalu Diam - diam bekerja sama untuk memata matai akatsuki untuk mencari tau kelemahanya sampai sekarang namun kami harus melakukanya secara diam-diam. kalau ketahuan Tobi maka tamat sudah..." tutur wanita berambut biru itu.

"kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?" tanya sang Hyuga.

Konan kemudian melakukan segel tangan dan menggigit jarinya dan menorehkan darahnya di telapak tanganya, dengan cepat ia menekankan kedua telapak tanganya pada permukaan tanah

"Summoning six path of Pein jutsu...!" seru wanita itu dan seketika itu pula muncul kepulan asap yang banyak didalam tempat itu. Hinata mengerjap kan matanya ketika kabut telah menghilang, nampak didepanya terbaring kelima jazad berjubah akatsuki yang kesemuanya bertindik dan bermata rinnegan..

"Kau tau Pein selalu beraksi dengan mayat-mayat ini..Tanpa mereka kekuatan Pein tidak akan bisa maxsimal.. Aku telah mencabut pilar pilar besi antena penting ditubuh mereka hingga nagato tidak dapat mengaksesnya saat ini.. Dia tentu tengah berharap aku muncul membawa mayat-mayat ini tapi tidak aku lakukan demi agar rencananya menangkap Naruto gagal kali ini"

Hinata mendengar wanita itu terpaku, ia tak menyangka didalam akatsuki juga ada pemberontak seperti Konan.

"Kenapa tidak kau beritahu pada nagato tentang masalah ini..?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia tidak akan percaya.. Karena rinneganya seperti telah diberi sebuah jutsu oleh Tobi semacam jutsu pengikat kesetiaan.."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto kali ini? Ia mungkin saja sudah tertangkap.." kata Hinata menunduk sedih..

"Percayalah dia masih akan bisa selamat dari Pein.. Aku telah menghubungi seseorang untuk menyelamatkanya..Sekarang aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rencana tapi sembuhkan dulu dirimu.." kata Konan menyerahkan sebotol obat yang dibawanya ke Hinata sambari tersenyum manis

**Ditempat Tim Kakashi**

"Sial dia terlalu gesit.." Keluh Kakashi ketika serangan mangekyou sharinganya meleset.

" .Ha boleh juga untuk ninja non Uchiha sepertimu. Kau mampu menggunakan kekuatan seperti orang Uchiha hmm benar benar beruntung kau Kakashi.. Hm tapi tak semudah itu kalau kau pikir kau mau mengalahkanku dengan kekuatan matamu.."

Tampa disadari kisame, Lee telah ada dibelakangnya dan.. **Braak..**

tendangan Lee membuat kisame terpelanting keras..

"Berisik..Kau terlalu meremehkan ninja konoha.." teriak Lee.. Kisame dengan keseimbangan chakra yang dikuasainya mampu tetap tidak jatuh setelah menerima tendangan Lee, kakinya menempel di dahan pohon, mencegahnya jatuh.

" .Ha kita lihat saja keadaan kita bocah, aku masih punya banyak chakra sedangkan kalian sudah hampir kehabisan. Terima saja kekalahan kalian" ejek kisame.. Kisame meloncat ke dahan teratas dan mengulurkan tanganya ketika itu Samehada terbang menuju kisame dan partner Itachi itu kembali mendapatkan pedangnya.

"Heh kau lupa kami punya ninjutsu medis?, kami tak semudah itu kau kalahkan.." Ujar Kakashi.

"Guru Kakashi bagaimana ini.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Lee

"Air ini mengganggu pergerakanku. Hm baiklah kalau begitu...Kamui.!." Seru Kakashi kembali mengaktifkan kamuinya Air bah itu masuk ke medan gravitasi Kakashi kedalam dimensi lain.

"Kalian tahan dia. Sementara kupindahkan airnya." Seru pria pewaris sharingan obito itu mengintruksi timnya, Lee mengangguk mengerti.

"Guru kita gunakan serangan gabungan untuk merobohkan orang ini.. Neji kau masih bisa kan?"

"Jangan kuatir. Aku masih punya cukup chakra yg tersisa.." sahut Neji mengambil kuda kudanya.

Sementara di kegelapan Sasuke terus melangkah, dengan dendam yang meluap luap ia gunakan kusanagi untuk membabat pepohonan didepanya yg menghalangi langkahnya.

Tiba di sebuah kuil yang berlambangkan Uchiha langkahnya terhenti.

"Sasuke, orang yang kau cari ada didalam" ujar jugo. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membuka mata seketika sharingan muncul.

"Tak salah lagi dia ada disana.." ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

**Di pertarungan Naruto dan Pein**

bom bijuu keluar dimulut Naruto berkali kali tapi Pein dngan mudah menghindarinya,

**Blarrr..**

Sebuah ledakan membuat Pein terpelanting ketanah namun beberapa saat ia kembali berdiri sambil memegangi dadanya, jubah akatsukinya telah terbakar menampakan sosoknya yang kini hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya..

"Uhh aku terlalu meremehkanya," kata Pein terus memegangi dadanya yang bercucuran darah sambil kalang kabut menghindari tembakan bom bijuu..

"Ahh kalo begini terpaksa aku menggunakan jurus itu.."

Pein melakukan hand seal rahasianya..

"chibaku tensei..." seru Pein menciptakan bola hitam di antara kedua tanganya yang segera ia lempar kearah Naruto.. Dengan cepat bola tadi menghisap semua objek diarea itu termasuk tubuh Naruto pun terperangkap dibulatan itu bersama bebatuan yang ikut tersedot medan gravitasinya dan menghimpitnya...

"Grrooaahhhmm"

mini kyubi itu berontak tapi tetap tak mampu melepaskan diri dari penjara batu itu.

"Ahh kita terlambat" Kakashi berteriak melihat sosok tubuh kyubi Naruto terperangkap di jutsu Pein chibaku tensei di langit..

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan guru..?" Kata Lee yang tengah bertarung dengan kisame dengan kerepotan, murid kesayangan mighty guy itu telah membuka gerbang ke enam dan melancarkan serangan bertubi tubi pada kisame yang terlihat mulai kualahan menahan tenaga urarengi dengan Samehadanya. Neji berkali kali mencuri kesempatan disaat kisame sedang lengah dan melakukan eight tiagram 64 pukulan namun kisame selalu dapat membloknya dengan perisai air..

"Sial.. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.. Lee kau arahkan dia padaku, Nejii bersiaplah untuk mmenggunakan kaiten ketika aku perintahkan.. Sakura kau harus bersiap dengan tinjumu..!" Kakashi mengintruksi timnya lewat mikrophon yang terhubung diantara mereka..

**Di kuil Uchiha.**

"Akhirnya kau kutemukan Itachi.." ujar Sasuke saat memasuki ruangan kuil Uchiha dan mendapati targetnya tengah duduk di kursi menunggu kedatanganya"

Pria didepan Sasuke itu tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke apa kau berhasil membangkitkan mangeyou sharingan?"

"Hah apa kau meremehkanku kak? Aku tidak melaksanakan perintahmu dulu untuk membunuh teman dekatku, aku memilih jalanku sendiri dan inilah hasilnya.. Jangan kau mengira aku lemah hanya karena aku tak dapat membangkitkan kekuatan mangekyou. aku bisa membunuhmu tanpa kekuatan itu."

"Kalau begitu konyol skali. Kau datang untuk mati huh." Itachi terlihat kecewa atas kenyataan adiknya masih belum membangkitkan kekuatan mata seperti yang dimilikinya.

"Huh kalau begitu mengapa tidak kita buktikan saja"

Sasuke menempelkan kedua tanganya dan lalu mengeluarkan beribu-ribu shuriken tapi kakaknya ternyata bisa menangkis semuanya dengan kunai..

Sasuke lalu melesat dengan kecepatan kilatnya dan langsung menusuk dada Itachi dengan kusunaginya..

**Jllebbb...**

"Akkhh..." jerit Itachi ketika benda tajam itu menembus tubuhnya, darah terciprat dari mulut kakak Sasuke itu menggenangi lantai...

"sudah kubilang kan aku tidak butuh kekuatan mangekyou untuk membunuhmu.." kata Sasuke teersenyum sinis..

"Sasuke.. Kau sudah benar benar bertambah kuat sekarang. Kau lebih cepat dari dulu.." kata Itachi tersenggal senggal..

**Didalam alam bawah sadar Naruto**

"Aku, aku sendirian sekarang.. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Seseorang? Tolong aku.."

Naruto tengah berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya didepanya adalah penjara kyubi, bocah itu melihat segel yang mengunci hewan buas itu di pintu penjara dan mulai beranjak mendekatinya dan bermaksud meminta kekuatan pada sang biju. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara kyubi memakinya..

"Bocah lemah.. Dasar tidak berguna.. Kau benar benar amat lemah.. Kau membutuhkan kekuatanku kan... .ha"

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada sosok kepala musang yang muncul di balik jeruji. Ia terdiam beberapa saat dan mengangguk lemah..

"Kemarilah.. Hal simple yang harus kau lakukan adalah cukup membebaskanku.. Bukalah segel ini dan aku akan berikan kekuatan penuhku padamu bocah..."

Naruto mendekati pintu penjara itu, menatap bimbang kearah lembaran segel yang menempel pada kunci pintu.. Ia hendak menyentuhnya dan membukanya..

Sementara itu Pein berdiri memandangi bulatan kurungan yang memenjara bijuu itu dengan perasaan lega..

"Tugas telah selesai, tinggal mengarahkan kurungan itu kemarkas.." gumamnya.

Namun perasaan lega sang pemimpin akatsuki itu Tidak berlangsung lama ketika dia tiba-tiba dia mendengar seseorang berseru keras..

"Fire release ,super big ball rasengan...!"

Sekelebat bayangan muncul dengan bulatan besar berselimut api yang dihantamkanya pada bulatan batu yang mengurung kyubi. Dan

**blaar..**

Kurungan Naruto terpecah hancur berkeping keping..

Tubuh kyubi melesat jatuh ke tanah..

"Apa? Kekuatan apa itu tadi? Uhh dia?" Pein terkejut mengenali siapa yg membebaskan Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapanya..

**Dipertempuran Kakashi**

"Gerbang ketujuh...!" Seru Lee.. Ketika cahaya kuning yang menyelimutinya semakin tebal dan rambutnya semakin terangkat keatas...

"Apa...bocah itu bisa membuka gerbang urarengi sejauh itu..." Seru kisame tak percaya, belum juga hilang keterkejutan kisame.. Tiba-tiba sosok Lee menghilang sekejapan mata dari pandangan kisame..

Dan...

**Braakkkk blummmm..**

Tiba-tiba tendangan Lee mengenai dada anggota akatsuki itu membuatnya terpental ke arah Kakashi yang telah menunggunya..

"Sekarang!" Kakashi memberi aba aba..

Sementara kisame yang melihat ia terpental mengarah ke kekashi dengan cepat mengalirkan chakranya pada Samehadanya dan membabatkannya pada Kakashi namun Neji meloncat ketempat Kakashi dan melakukan putaran kaiten..

**Bummmm... Trang trang trang...**

Samehada kisame mencoba mempenetrasi kubah kaiten yang diciptakan Neji..

" .ha kubah semacam itu hanya akan menjadi makanan Samehada.. Kalian akan segera mati.."

"Aapa.." Kisame terkejut ketika pedangnya seperti tersedot dalam dimensi lain..

Iini kamui... Pikir kisame..

"Maaf Samehada kau kulepas dulu.."

Kisame meloncat menghindari serangan kamui, ia terpaksa harus merelakan pedangnya yang terlanjur tersedot kedalam lorong kamui, ia bisa ikut tersedot jika tidak meloncat dengan segera.. Tiba-tiba kubah kaiten lenyap dan melesatlah dari dalam kubah itu sosok berambut pink yang dengan cepat melayangkan tinjunya pada muka kisame memuatnya kembali terpental keatas yang sangat mengejutkan diatas telah ada Lee yang dengan kekuatan penuhnya menendang tubuh kisame dengan gerakan yang amat cepat di udara hingga dari bawah aksi Lee diatas seperti menyerupai kilatan kilatan yang berpindah pindah..

"Aaku kalah...sial.." Umpat kisame sebelum tubuhnya melayang jatuh kebawah dimana Kakashi telah menunggunya dengan raikirinya yang telah aktif..

Kakashi menaikan tanganya kearah atas tepat disaat tubuh kisame hendak menimpanya dan...

**Blzzzt cap clap vlap.. Jlebbbt...**

raikiri kakasi tepat menembus jantungnya membuat kisame terlihat tak bergerak lagi..

**Blukkkk**

Kakashi melemparkan jasad kisame ketanah dan terkejut mengetahui jasad itu bukanlah kisame sesungguhnya namun zetsu putih..

"Aku tidak percaya ini.." Kata kakshi..

"Rupanya Orang itu benar benar licik.. Memakai clon replika untuk menggantikanya bertarung dengan kita.." Kata Neji yang kemudian memeriksa tubuh putih mahluk itu..

sementara itu Pein tampak masih berdiri tenang, matanya tertuju pada bayangan dibalik asap yang tercipta akibat reruntuhan batu chibaku tensei.

"Jiraya sensei" gumamnya. ahirnya kau muncul juga.." ucap Pein..

Dan memang benar Kakek Jiraya kini terlihat jelas diantara ledakan di antara asap ledakan itu. Petapa mesum itu tampak mengeluarkan gulungan mantra dan menggelarnya diatas tanah lalu ia melakukan sebuah segel jurus dan

**wuzz**

segel itu menyala dan menyerap chakara Naruto dan mencegah Naruto ke wujud 9 ekor, wujud Naruto perlahan2 kembali seperti semula dan pingsan..

**Didalam bawah sadar Naruto..**

"Kurang ajar.." Teriak kurama.. Ketika bocah didepanya tiba-tiba menghilang..

"Sepertinya ada orang yang cukup kuat untuk menyegel chakraku.."

"Bajingan.. Bangsat.. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa terbebas dari kurungan sialan ini..." Maki sang biju didalam kurungan tubuh Naruto

Jiraya tampak merapal sebuah mantara sambil melakukan segel..

"Ini dia!" seru kakek berambut putih itu, dan ketika ia membuka mata bayangan merah dan hidungnya membesar.

Di kedua telapak tanganya muncul dua buah rasengan raksasa satu berwarna biasa dan satu dislimuti api.. Sementara dua ekor kodok, Fukusaku dan istrinya nampak menempel di bahunya.

"Sage mode telah akative..!" Seru Jiraya.

Sementara itu rupanya rombongan Kakashi baru sampai di tempat mereka bertarung.

"Kakashi, ahirnya kau datang disaat yang tepat, tolong bawa Naruto pergi biar aku menghadapi anggota akatsuki itu.." kata Jiraya Ketika kakek itu melihat grup Kakashi tiba disana.

Kakashi segera melankahkan kakinya ke tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya pergi...

"Bagaimana kalau aku dan Lee membantumu mengalahkan dia tuan Jiraya.." Kata Neji..

"Nggak.. kalian bukan lawanya.. Keberadaan kalian disini justru akan merepotkanku.."

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu.. Hati-hati Jiraya sama.." ucap Kakashi sebelum melesat pergi dengan timnya..

Pein yang melihat buruanya dibawa pergi terlihat marah ia mengarahkan kedua telapak tanganya ke arah mereka bermaksud memukul mereka dengan shinra tensei namun sebelum itu terjadi sekelebat gelombang membuat sang pemimpin akatsuki itu terpelanting dan terseret menabrak bebatuan...

"Terimakasih untuk gelombang sage kataknya yang tadi kakek.." kata Jiraya

"Humm tidak masalah, aku telah siap dari awal. Tak kusangka akan bertemu musuh pengguna rinnegan.. Apa kau siap menghadapinya Jiraya?" sahut Fukusaku.

"Ah siapa dia nak Jiraya.. Dan kenapa dia memiliki rinnegan?" istri Fukusaku itu penasaran dengan musuh muridnya kali ini..

"Aku juga tak tau pasti.. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan membiarkanya membawa Naruto kali ini.."

Pein tampak kembali bangun dari dalam puing puing batu, ia meludah ke tanah sambil menggerutu

"Sial aku Tidak dapat mengakses jasad jasad kelima path yang lain, animalpath harusnya ia sudah ditempat, Konan.. Apa yang kau lakukan.." pikir Pein..

Pemimpin akatsuki itu melesat dan muncul dihadapan kakek berambut putih itu..

"Lama tak jumpa Jiraya sensei." kata Pein menggerak nggerakan bahunya melepaskan keteganganya..

"Huh sebenarnya siapa kauu. Dan kenapa kau menyebutku guru?!"

Jiraya maju dengan cepat melontarkan rasengan di kedua tanganya

"Nak Jiraya hati hati seranganya kata sang kakek kodok memperingatkanya..

terlambat sudah peringatan kedua katak itu.

"shinra tensei...!" Pein kembali mengarahkan telapak tanganya ke arah Jiraya.

**Bummmm**

tubuh Jiraya terpental menembus pepohonan..

"Ini.."

"Iyah.. Shinra tensei.." sahut Fukusaku,

dia mengenali ninjutsu yang menghantam mereka..

"Ukh.. Kalau saja aku tak mengaktifkan mode sage, munkin badanku telah remuk." Keluh Jiraya sambil perlahan berdiri

"Kau tidak mungkin menang melawanku guru, Jiraya.." seru Pein kembali muncul didepanya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku adalah bekas muridmu yang kau tinggalkan dulu.."

"Ah tidak munkin dia..." Jiraya mencoba mengingat ngingat dimasa lalunya ketika ia pertama kali mempunyai murid dari Amegakure

Flashback tentang masalalunya muncul kembali disaat Hanzo si salamender mengalahkannya.. Dan kemunculan segrembolan anak yatim oiatu kelaparan yang kemudian diterimanya jadi muridnya.

"Yohiko... Kau Yohiko" kata Jiraya..

"Ini kesalahanku." Jiraya bersedih melihat yahiko yang kini dihadapanya telah tumbuh menjadi murid yang tidak ia kehendaki.

"Orang yang dihadapanmu bukanlah yahiko.. Namun jasadnya.. Dia terbunuh oleh orang orang konoha waktu setelah kau tinggalkan"

Berapa lama kau meninggalkan kami sampai kau tak tau dia mati oleh orang orang konoha."

"Jadi kau.. Nagato... Jadi kau... Bagaimana munkin kau menggunakanya sebagai..."

"Maafkan aku guru. Tapi kau terlalu ikut campur.."

**Tap Tap Tap.**

Pein melakukan segel tangan dan berseru..

"Bunshu tenin.".

"Ahh" teriak Jiraya, tubuhnya tertarik ke arah lawan sementara Pein menghunus batang besi dan berniat menusukanya ke tubuh Jiraya yang tertarik kearahnya. Tepat disaat itu.

"Sage tech toad oil flame". Fukusaku menyemburkan api dan minyak bervolume yang sangat besar kearah pemimpin akatsuki itu.

"Ukh" Pein meloncat mundur dengan cepat sebelum kena kobaran api itu.

Pein merentangkan kedua tanganya...

"Shinra tensei.." serunya sekali lagi mengeluarkan jurus andalanya dan Jiraya pun terpental sekali lagi menabrak batang batang pohon dan bebatuan..

Tepat setelah itu, tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan muncul dengan sangat ceoat dibelakang Pein dan sebelum dia tersadar atas apa yang terjadi...

"Eight tiagram special explosion 64 palm...!" seru sesosok wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang pemimpin akatsuki itu mengeluarkan tekhnik barunya..

"Ahhh siall.. Bagaimana kau tau kelemahanku..." seru Pein namun terlambat sudah ketika dia sudah berada di jangkauan 8 tiagram penyerangnya yang ternyata adalah Hinata...

"Ini adalah jurus gabungan yang dipercayakan padaku.. Pikir gadis itu yang rupanya telah sepenuhnya pulih dari luka dalamnya..

**Flash back...**

**Didalam pohon raksasa**

"Aku tau klanmu adalah klan terkuat di konoha.. Tapak clan Hyuga sebenarnya adalah tapak terkuat dan pukulan formasi 64 eight tiagram adalah jurus paling mematikan dari klanmu namun itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan Deva path karena dia secara tehnik adalah mayat hidup yang kebal dengan luka mematikan, namun dengan kombinasi jurusku.. Itu sudah akan cukup untuk menghentikanya.."

"Maksudmu aku harus menyerangnya bersamamu?"

Konan menggeleng...

"Itu akan merusak rencanaku untuk menyelidiki kelemahan akatsuki.."

"Lalu aku harus melakukkan apa?"

"Kau akan menerima setengah dari chakraku.. Dengan ini kau akan bisa membuat kertas jadi bom... Gunakan eight tiagram formation tepat ketika dia sudah mengeluarkan shinra tenseinya, kau punya waktu 5 detik dan hanya itu kesempatamu menyerangnya karena jutsu shinra tensei memerlukan waktu 5 detik charging sebelum digunakan.. Dengan 64 pukulan taruh kertas-kertas ini kedalam tubuhnya dan setelah itu ledakan..."Kata Konan sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata..

"Hmm aku akan mencobanya" kata hintata membuka tanganya yang kini berisi serpihan kertas kertas kecil pemberian sang angel...

"Sekarang pegang tanganku.." perintah sang angel tersenyum.

Hinata memegang tangan konan perlahan dengan blushing, keduanya saling berhadapan dan begitu dekat...

Kuharap aku bisa berpegangan tangan dengan Naruto seperti ini.. Pikir gadis bermata lavender itu..

kedua tubuh mereka melayang berputar putar perlahan, muncul cahaya kebiruan menyelimuti kedua gadis itu..

Ha hangat sekali chakranya.. Aku bisa merasakanya merasuk kedalam tubuhku.. Pikir hinata memejamkan mata dan tersenyum.

**End flashback**

"Dua pukulan...!" Teriak Hinata.. Ia Mulai Meninju tubuh Pein..

Delapan pukulan...!" Gerakan pukulan Hinata makin cepat...

"Enam belas pukulan..."

**Dhukk dhukk bhugg..**

Pein dengan tak berdaya dihajar dengan pukulan super cepat itu terus terpojok.

"Tiga puluh dua pukulan..."

"Enam puluh empat pukulan... "

"Ahhhhhh..." jerit Pein, tubuhnya terpental menabrak pepohonan..

"Be.. berhasilkah..." gumam hinata melihat ditempat dimana Pein terkapar dengan bakyuganya..

Namun suara Deva path itu kembali terdengar tak lama kemudian..

"Aku tidak tau apa jurusmu tadi nona, tapi kurasa itu tidak akan mempan padaku.." seru Pein yang tampak perlahan bangun dan kembali muncul dihadapan hinata dengan wajah babak belur...

"Huff sudah kuduka.. bagaimana dengan ini..." Kata sang Hyuga yang kemudian melakukan segel jari.. Dan... Tubuh Pein berpedar...

"ini... Bom sialll..." umpat Pein namun terlambat..

**Bluedarrrr...**

seketika tubuh Pein meledak berkeping keping...

Kepalanya terlepas dari tubuhnya, jatuh terguling guling ditanah.

"Itu tadi sangat luar biasa.. Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau jurusnya butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelumbisa digunakan?" kata Jiraya yang nampak sudah kembali kemedan pertempuran..

"Seseorang telah memberitahuku.." Kata Hinata tersenyum..

"Kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini Jiraya-sama..?"

"Hmm sebenarnya aku mendapat surat dari tsunade tentang misi Naruto dan akatsuki.. Dan aku ingin memastikan muridku itu tidak kenapa kenapa dalam misi ini.. Sebab lawanya aalah akatsuki..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Bedebah kau.. Untuk saat ini kubiarkan kau hidup guru...!"

mereka menoleh dan mendapati Pein ternyata masih bisa berbicara meskipun kini tinggak kepalanya saja yang tergeletak ditanah terpisah dari tubuhnya yang telah hancur akibat ledakan tadi..

"Hmmm aku berharap bisa menemuimu nagato... Akan kujelaskan kalau jalan yang kau tempuh ini salah... Sampai jumpa!" Kata Jiraya yang kemudian melesat dan menendang kepala Deva path hingga membuat kepalanya melesat menghilang dari pandanganya.."

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali kekonoha..."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke...?" Tanya Hinata.

"Saat ini kondisi Naruto yang terpenting.. Kurasa dia mungkin telah kritis sekarang karena aku menarik paksa chakra kyubi ketika dia lepas kendali dalam bentuk biju tadi.."

"lagipula keberadaan Sasuke sudah tidak bisa dilacak lagi, saat ini yang tau dimana dia berada cuma naruto." tambah Jiraya.

kakek itu pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada naruto pada Hinata selama diperjalanan mereka membuat gadis itu menunduk sedih...

Naruto aku begitu lemah..Seandainya aku sekuat dirimu..tak kan kubiarkan kau berakhir seperti ini.. Aku akan melindungimu...Pikir sang Hyuga...

**Ch4 end.. Please read n review :)**


End file.
